Cheered Up By Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie accidently hurts Rachel when they're roughhousing, Rachel has to convince her that she's alright. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Cheered Up By Tickles**

Rachel had just eaten breakfast and she was definitely full. But when she saw Cassie cleaning some bruises from a previous fight with bullies, she decided to have some fun with her niece. She sneaked up behind her and pounced!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Aunt Rachel!"

"Just cheering you up, Cassie," Rachel teased. Cassie retaliated and began to tickle her aunt back.

"N-Nohohohohohohohohoho, Caahahahahahahassie!" She begged. This time she meant it because her stomach was starting to hurt. But Cassie didn't know until it was too late. Rachel quickly got up and raced to the bathroom and gagged roughly, almost vomiting! Once she was done, she came back and saw Cassie sitting on the bed in pure shock.

"It's okay, honey. I just ate breakfast so my stomach is sensitive."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"Hey, now you didn't know, Cass." She said, gently hugging her. Cassie hugged her back and Rachel did think that was the end of it.

But it wasn't.

Later on that night, Rachel and Sasha were having a movie night because it was just them in the mansion. While the movie was starting, they heard the door open and turned to see Cassie walking in and she was filthy!

"Honey! What happened?" Rachel said in surprise.

"I went mud skiing with Heatblast!" She smiled.

"Well, how about you get cleaned up and come in here with us?" Sasha smiled.

"Sure, give me a sec."

 _30 minutes later…_

Cassie walked in cleaned up, but noticed somehow Sasha and Rachel got into a sisterly tickle fight.

"Come on! Join us!" Sasha called.

Cassie almost walked over, but she remembered almost making Rachel vomit earlier! Not wanting a repeat, she politely declined.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, having a feeling she knew what it was.

"I, uh…,"

"Cassie." Rachel said, now gently sitting up. "It's alright; I know earlier bothered you."

"I just don't think I should…but I will pop the popcorn so we can watch the movie."

Both sisters gave her an unsatisfied look. They looked at each other and then ran to pounce on her.

"HEY!" Cassie yelped. Before she knew it, she was in a huge jumble of blankets and the blankets pinned her arms tightly to her side, making it very hard for escape.

"Will you join us for that tickle fight now?" Sasha smiled.

"N-no!"

"Alright then. I guess we will just enjoy the movie until you give up." Rachel snickered, now lying on her stomach and turning the other way to watch the movie. Sasha did the same, leaving Cassie trapped.

"L-LET ME GO!" Cassie squirmed, but the sisters did not comply. Cassie huffed in agitation and tried to get loose when suddenly she felt something wiggle in her stomach. "AH!"

She looked and saw Rachel was gently digging her toes in her stomach since Cassie was facing their feet.

"R-Rachel, stop it!"

"Hmmm, do you hear something, Sasha?"

"I don't think so." Sasha teased, now gently using her own toes to softly tickle Cassie's toes. Cassie helped and squirmed harder to get loose.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

Rachel gently looked over her shoulder and dug her toes more in her stomach.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Cassie," she giggled.

"My, aren't you ticklish?!" Sasha smiled.

"Will you finally give up now?" Rachel asked, cocking a curious brow.

"N-Never!" Cassie laughed.

"Cassie, if you don't join us, we will leave you trapped and tickle the living daylights out of you." Rachel said in a half serious and half playful tone.

"I-I won't break!" Cassie said, trying to get loose. But she stopped when Rachel then turned around and leaned in front of her face, gently using the blanket to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Well then…I guess we will continue this all night, honey. And I know just what to do to get your cooperation." Rachel smiled, now whispering her plan to Sasha, making Sasha giggle.

Cassie gulped. Maybe giving in to Rachel would have been the smarter route!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this one?**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
